roleplay_shepperton_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
1st Company
'''''Biographical''''' The First Company was based at the '''[[Galaxy Garrison]]''' in Utah whereas perchance where '''''[[Voltron]]''''' would be based later, The Platoon was run by '''''[https://roleplay-shepperton-studios.wikia.com/wiki/Donald_Parsons Donald Parsons]''''' and it had six Platoons of fifteen members. The unit consisted of one hundred and twenty members, Plus Colonel '''''[https://roleplay-shepperton-studios.wikia.com/wiki/Donald_Parsons Parsons]''''', Sergent Major '''''[[Lawl]]''''', Lieutenant Colonel '''[[Romelle|''Romelle'']]''', Lance Corporal '''''[[Churchward]]''''', Lieutenant Commander Oakley. '''''History''''' '''''Founding''''' The first Platoon was formed from some of the oldest Bio-Fused engines and in some cases, other transport ( E.g. '''''[[Bertie Regal]]''''',''''' [[Terrance Caterpillar]]''''' ) the platoon was former after the Kerberos Mission had gone wrong British communications monitors picked up the Galra message that the Garrison had also received. Immediately the '''[https://roleplay-shepperton-studios.wikia.com/wiki/Voltron_Guard International Earth Gaurd]''' was formed. Using the idea of former Bio-Fused experiments as most of them contained no international documents that would say they even exist was perfect to infiltrate the twenty-five Garrison facilities. Meaning they would need twenty-five Company a command office and a training facility base equipment and all the other things that go with making an army. Soo on the 1st of January 2000, the 1st Company of the Corps of transport Home Guard ,( Later changed to 1st Company, Steam Reserve Core, Home Guard Regiment )Was born!! '''''Combat''''' The Platoon fought in... = '''''2009''''' = [https://roleplay-shepperton-studios.wikia.com/wiki/War_for_Earth War for Earth] = '''''2010''''' = [https://roleplay-shepperton-studios.wikia.com/wiki/United_Earth_Government United Earth Government] War [https://roleplay-shepperton-studios.wikia.com/wiki/Altean_Civil_War Altean Civil War] = '''''2011''''' = [https://roleplay-shepperton-studios.wikia.com/wiki/Haggar_War Haggar War] = '''''2012''''' = [https://roleplay-shepperton-studios.wikia.com/wiki/Dimensional_War Dimensional War] '''''Evolution''''' The timeline of how the Company evolved over time = '''''2000''''' = 1st of the 1st: The Company was founded. 6th of the 28th: Company was fully formed. = '''''2001''''' = 9th of the 7th: Company Training beggings. = '''''2002''''' = 24th of the 11th: Company receives for valent work 2 mouths leave. 24th of the 1st: Company restarts training. = '''''2003''''' = 23rd of the 5th: Kerberos Mission fails. 1st of the 6th: Galra Transmission is received. = '''''2004''''' = 1st of the 1st: Company is renamed. 3rd of the 1st: Company boards trans Atlantic cruise liner to Newyork. 8th of the 1st: Company arrives at Newyork and is transferred to a cross country coach. 14th of the 1st: Company arrives at Galaxy Garrison. 15th of the 1st: The Company starts their first day at the Garrison Academy. 2nd of the 6th: Captain Parsons celebrates his 130th Birthday. = '''''2005''''' = 16th of the 2nd: Lance Corporal Churchward is Promoted by Colonel Parsons to Lieutenant Churchward. 21st of the 2nd: 6 new Lance Corporals are promoted in each of the six sections as their commanding officer by Colonel Parsons. 16th of the 5th: Sergeant Major Lawl is promoted by Colonel Parsons to Captain Lawl. = '''''2006''''' = 6th of the 4th: Captain Parsons is enlisted in the Garrison as a student informant. 19th of the 4th: Lieutenant Churchward is enlisted in the Garrison as a student informant. 31st of the 6th: Lance Corporal Regel is promoted to Sergeant by Colonel Parsons. 31st of the 6th: Lance Corporal Caterpillar is promoted to Sergeant by Colonel Parsons. 1st of the 7th: Lance Corporal Edward is promoted to Sergeant by Colonel Parsons. 19th of the 7th: 3 New Privates have been enlisted to the Platoon after being found on the streets. 19th of the 7th: New Privates happen to be ex-Steam Reserve Core (1914) and are all Promoted to Lance Corporal by Colonel Parsons. = '''''2007''''' = 1st of the 10th: Private Romelle is promoted by Colonel Parsons to Lieutenant Colonel Romelle. = '''''2008''''' = 25th of the 12th: Platoon disbands. = '''''2009''''' = 1st of the 1st Platoon rejoins to fight further conflicts. '''''Command Criteria'''''